bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Noob War
Noob War is a MAS started by Gerlicky, which is co-authored by Philbert, Tavakai and Kahinuva. Comic overview Over the course of three comics the authors (Kahi, Gerlicky, Philbert, and Tavakai) are introduced to their noobish selves (Kahinooba, Gurky, Flibur Flaex, and Vakuumtk respectively). Currently the noobs have one goal: to sacrifice BZPower to their god, Dark709. Plot The first comic starts off with Gerlicky landing on his knees in the Noob Dimension and discovering that he's in a noob series (as evidenced by a noob version of Shadow Ebba introducing himself to Gerlicky). The noob then eats Gerlicky and spits him out in front of Gurky, the noob version of Gerlicky. Unfortunately Gerlicky is forced to be a PGS and is introduced to Weegee, who "locks him in a mortal staring contest". Meanwhile, Philbert is walking in a grassy field when a portal sucks him into the Noob Dimension where Filbur Flaex is. Filbur welcomes the people to "Aks Filburrt" to which Philbert asks why the noob is making an ask comedy when Filbur says that he's actually sacrificing the comedy forum. Philbert then asks if there were any guest stars before. Then a blue Matoran comes on screen, burning. Kahinuva, meanwhile, meets Kahinooba again, who reveals that in the time Kahinuva left the Noob Dimension in the Alternative Saga the Krana No invaded the Comic Land and made all of the inhabitants more noobish that before. He decides to sacrifice the Storyline and Theories forum to Dark709 by posting a theory topic stating Mata Nui wakes up and finds that the last couple years (i.e. he being a giant robot, Makuta's takeover, etc.) was a dream. Kahinooba then proposed that Mata was in fact a giant pink Bunny and Makuta was Chuck Norris' Grandpa Bob. Kahinuva then rants that the theory is impossible and Bob is a cliched name, only for a Turaga named Bob to come up from behind Kahi and beat him up. During this event, Gerlicky, Gurky and Weegee plan on sacrificing Hapori Tohu to Dark709 (to which Gerlicky asks "Is Dark709 a GOD here?!" to Gurky). Meanwhile Philbert and Flibur are in line to see Dark, who is tied up against his will. The Rebellion then come in and break the party, causing every noob to run off. The Rebellion introduce themselves to Philbert, who asks why one of the members, One-Eyed Larry, has two eyes. Larry then goes and slashes one. Gerlicky, Gurky and Weegee reach Hapori Tofu's Castle, where they meet Hapori Tofu. When Gurky informs Tofu that Dark709 wants him to be killed, Tofu promptly shoots off his head, to Gurky's delight. Just as Gerlicky decides that there is no hope for him, a non-noob Toa version of Rojo appears to condemn the group for Tofu's murder. Gurky and Weegee run for the hills, leaving the regular Gerlicky behind. Rojo recognizes that Gerlicky is from a different place, and explains to him how he can return home. Gerlicky has to reassemble the Kanohi Olmak. Soon afterward, Turaga Dlakii is sucked into the Noob Dimension, ending up with Rojo and Gerlicky. Philbert and the Rebellion go to the server, which is the source of the noobishness. They later try to reach an item they can use to destroy the server, but run into a noob named Rex. It is then revealed that Dark Blazer is behind the problem with the worlds, and it was he who broke the Olmak. Meanwhile, Tavakai is being sacrificed by Dukky, the noob version of Dlakii. As an opening ceremony, he is brought on an Ask show, hosted by blaed_ttian947. However, rather than actually being sacrificed, he has a box of matches thrown at him and the noobs believe him to be dead. Thus, he scares the crowd away by shouting, "BOO!" In case they're useful later, Tavakai decides to keep the matches. Characters The cast consists of Authors Gerlicky, Kahinuva, Tavakai and Philbert, their noob forms (Gurky, Kahinooba, Flibur), Shdaow Ebab, Weegee, Dark709, and the Rebellion (which consists of Korax, Naroa and One-Eyed Larry). Noob versions of other comic authors will appear as well, such as Dukky (Turaga Dlakii), koepaka_freek (Zonis), and blaed_ttian947 (Bladeran) as well as admins such as Pukuky (Pohuaki). Characters belonging to the authors will make appearances as noobs as well, including Jakko (Jacku), Graevy (Noob Grav), Spor (Vor), and Coemin (Cowman). Reception So far, reception to the series has been quite positive. Trivia *Tavakai was added to the author list late because Gerlicky thought he was too busy to co-author. External Links *The BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:International ComicContinuity